The Price
by CoSmO333
Summary: Volunteering for the exchange program with the recent sistered guild White Sea Lucy was just hoping to see more of Earthland and get a clue as to where to find Aquarius. While there she meets the rest of Bix's family and with her strong feelings against choices being taken away she confronts the Spirit King yet again to change rules but will the price be too high for her to pay?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima!

Desna is the original creator and owner of her views of Bosco, The White Sea, the Pradesh clan and the White Sea Mages that may show up in here! If you haven't already check out her stuff she's amazing!

Took a little longer than expected to get this started so sorry and had to change my original name idea of "The Price of Freedom" to "The Price" because I noticed someone else started a story called "The Cost of Freedom" and I didn't want to confuse anyone or think I was copying. Gonna try to update every week but with real life, full time job, four kids and basketball starting may take a bit so please be patient! Also on another side note my laptop was destroyed by my lovely daughter so I have to sneak writing in at work so don't tell anyone lol

 **Chapter One**

It's been two years since the defeat of Zeref and Acnologia. The guild has settled down and with many near death experiences a lot of confessions has been made. Laxus being the new guild master, he finally gave in and told Mira how he felt and after their quick wedding they are now expecting a set of twin boys in a few months. Gajeel and Levy came clean about their relationship that had started when the guild was disbanded but no plans on how soon they are going to start their family. Gray and Juvia has been together since the defeat of Zeref and has a one year old named Silver after Grays late father. Erza has been going on extended missions with the former Crime Sorciere since being pardoned and joining Fairy Tail excluding Richard, Racer, and Angel. Rumor is that Erza and Jellal eloped and are using a mission as cover, but no one knows for sure.

Now another reason came about for celebration. Seith magic is no longer illegal in the country of Bosco which led Bickslow to reveal his family ties with White Sea. When the Master of White Sea Kaleb Pradesh and Ambassador Farron Pradesh came into Fairy Tail everyone was shocked until Bickslow was wrapped in a hug by both mages exclaiming brother at the same time. After their small reunion they explained the law being changed and Kaleb offered White Sea to be a sister guild to Fairy Tail and to help with his job board invention that will pair jobs up with the appropriate mages.

After two days of partying the new job board system was set up and all the paperwork signed Laxus had an announcement to make. All the guild nursing hang overs or continuing their drinking from the night before watching Laxus, Kaleb, and Bickslow standing at the balcony to the second floor waiting for his reveal.

"Listen up, we came to an agreement that since we are now sister guilds with White Sea we will start an exchange program to intermingle our mages and make them more familiar with Bosco. The first group will be leaving tomorrow for six months I will take volunteers and can personally veto any I feel would be a risk because we want a good impression, so some White Sea mages would want to come visit here as well."

Lucy's eyes lit up with excitement and if it wasn't for Silver sitting on her lap sharing her fruit she would have jumped up. Looking to the right of her she catches Natsu's eye and lifts an eyebrow in an unasked question.

"Hell yeah! I'm all fired up!"

Natsu jumps up in excitement and before Laxus can say no Lucy decides to pipe up.

"I'll go too!"

Bickslow smiles and his babies fly around her saying "Cosplayer go" over and over again. Giggling at their antics Silver tries to touch them. Lucy snuggles him in closer, "I'll miss you so much, so you better not forget your favorite aunt Lu while I am gone."

Gray comes over and picks Silver up "Of course he won't forget you, but I will miss you babysitting."

"Juvia agrees but former love-rival deserves to find love."

"I am not going looking for love!"

"No, we are going to find me a baby!"

"Baka! You can't say things like that! I wanna go to Acadame Celestine and see if I can find clues for Aquarius."

"But Luce you said if I find a baby and you would help me with it!"

Smacking him in the back of the head with her rolled up magazine she exclaims, "You baka I said if you had a baby I would help not help you find one." Shaking her head in exasperation she looks up to Bickslow. "Please take me with you."

Laughing at her predicament "Of course I ain't leaving without my Cosplayer." Sending a wink her way causing her to giggle neither mage noticed the angry aura coming from behind the bar.

"Lu~cy, I have three dates lined up for you the next two weeks! You can't go!" Mira cried out holding her large belly. "How am I going to help you find love if you are in Bosco!"

"Calm down Mira. Blondie can find her own love we have plenty to do for our boys to come. Let her have her break so she can babysit for us when she gets back."

"Yes!" Jumping up on the babies they fly Lucy over to Bickslow and she falls into his chest giving him a big hug. He spins her in a circle before she is set down on the floor beside him.

"Excuse me miss Heartfilia? I was wondering if you could sign this please?"

Peaking around Bickslows shoulders she sees Farron holding out her novel "The Adventures of Iris." Seeing her confused look, he decides to explain further.

"When Bickslow would call he would tell us about the guild and his friends. Several calls he kept going on and on about his cosplayer and the award she got on her novel, so I decided to pick it up and read it. I absolutely love it and was shocked when he told me that a lot of this is based on your real life and missions. Is that true?"

Nodding her head, she gave a shy smile.

"Yes, most of the book is based on my adventures with Natsu."

Sticking her hand out she says, "I am so happy to meet you I am a huge fan of you and your fathers work."

Farron shakes her hand and smiles back, "It is always nice to hear our work is appreciated."

Letting go of his hand she takes the book and pen signing her name and handing it back.

"Okay that's enough talking with cosplayer she's coming to White Sea so you can bore her later. She has to go pack while bossman decides who else is going."

"He is right I look forward to speaking with you later."

"Likewise."

Lucy just stands there for another 30 seconds with a blush staring at Farron before Bickslow slaps her on the ass with a get going sending him a glare she walks over to Laxus.

"Master can you please let me and Natsu go? I promise to keep in him in line!"

Giving her best puppy dog eyes she stares up to him pleadingly until he says fine and she gives him a big hug letting go she yells to Natsu.

"We're going so go pack!"

She brings out her whip and attaches it to a ceiling beam swinging down to the first floor and dashing out the guild to go pack for her next adventure. Bickslow laughs at her enthusiasm as his brother Kaleb walks up to him.

"I have a feeling White Sea is going to get very interesting."

AN: Hope all you like this and tag along for the ride! Slow burn but she will be with a Pradesh at the end no worries!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima!

Desna is the original creator and owner of her views of Bosco, The White Sea, the Pradesh clan and the White Sea Mages that may show up in here! If you haven't already check out her stuff she's amazing!

OMG 74 follows and 36 favorites how crazy is that! Man the pressure is on! Okay I know some ppl have issues with Natsu so I will give a little insight he will be in the story not a huge part but I didn't like the part in the manga when she rewrote end it was too easy so I am making it so they have a brother/sister bond and he feels slightly guilty so he is a bit clingy for a while but it will stop I promise.

On with the show!

 **Chapter Two**

Bickslow was standing at the railing of the airship looking out for any sign of his favorite cosplayer. Standing next to him was Farron, looking for the blonde as well. Everyone else that was going, which Cana, Freed, and Lisanna, has already boarded; all that was left was Natsu and Lucy. Hearing a commotion off to the left of the entrance, Bickslow whips his head around and starts to chuckle at Lucy, in her Taurus star dress form, dragging a sick looking Natsu behind her.

"Hey Cosplayer! Do you plan on coming with us or stay behind?"

Looking next to him he sees his brother staring slack-jawed at Lucy as she sprints to the airship dragging and bumping Natsu into things along the way. Bickslow taps his brothers jaw to bring him out of the stupor he was in.

"She mastered the star dress form! It takes love and trust between the keyholder and spirit along with permission from the spirit king himself! No one has used this side of the magic in hundreds of years!" Farron says.

"Yeah… seems like her and the king are tight. Babies! Why don't you take Natsu off Cosplayers hands for her?"

"Help Cosplayer! Help Cosplayer!" The babies chanted as they flew to meet Lucy. Lucy, seeing them coming, drops Natsu and opens her arms to embrace them for a snuggle.

"Aw guys! You came to help? Thank you! Can you carry Natsu for me? He was being an idiot and ate my magic yesterday; now he's sick."

The babies lined up as she threw Natsu on top of them. She then shimmered back into her sleeveless, button up, black shirt and white skirt as she walked up the wooden walkway to the airship with the totems and Natsu following.

"Thanks for having them wait for me Bixy. Natsu was supposed to meet me at my place and never showed up. I had to go find him at his place and he was sick. So, I had to hurry up pack some clothes for him and drag him here. Hey Farron!"

"I didn't have them wait. That was all Mr. Ambassador over here. He has all the pull. I was just Cosplayer watching… it's the newest sport." Bickslow ends with a wink as she slaps him in the chest.

"Well thank you Farron for making them wait for us. Honestly. being partnered up to Natsu is like adopting a grown child at times." Lucy says with exasperation.

"You are very welcome. I was promised more time to discuss your book with you and hoped we could do that as we travel to White Sea."

"I also think he wants to talk about your star dresses! You should have seen him, all fangirl over here, while you were in your Taurus form." Giving a tongue lolling grin and waggle of his eyebrows as both blondes start to blush.

Clearing his throat, he gives a glare to Bickslow, "I was not fangirling! I was shocked to see it and very impressed. But he isn't wrong I would love to talk about your star dresses as well. Would you care to join me for lunch after you settle in?"

Giving him a blinding smile, she answers, "I would love to! I just need to drop Natsu off in his room and then I would be already for lunch."

"I'll take the fire starter to his room; so you guys can start your date." Bickslow says cackling as he runs away from Lucys hands as she starts to slap at him while the totems circle over head with Natsu chanting date.

"Bickslow I really hate you sometimes!"

"You lie! You love me but it's my brother that wants some of your love right now!"

Lucy just shakes her head as the totems carrying Natsu and Bickslow all disappear through a door way leading to the rooms under the top deck.

"I'm sorry about that he lives to tease me."

"It's okay I grew up with it, so I know how he is. They have a café on the deck to our right if you wanted to eat out here?"

She nods in agreement and links her arm through his as he lead hers to the café. Selecting a table away from all the other passengers, he pulls out a chair and settles her in then takes the one across from her.

"How did you manage to get the star dress form? Is it for all the spirits or was that the only one?"

Laughing Lucy covers his mouth before he can ask any more questions. "Just breathe. It's a long story so I will answer all of that for you. It all started with our fight against Tartaros. When Mard Geer unleashed Alegra everyone but me was swallowed up by it. I was fighting along with Loke and Virgo but there was too many of the demons and I was slowly losing magic. I called out a third zodiac Aquarious and she helped hold them back but as I was nearly out of power she told me to summon the Spirit King by breaking her key. I argued, she was my longest contracted spirit and was with me since I was a child. I loved her. I had no choice or we all would have died. When the Spirit King came he gifted me with Aquarious's power to defend myself as he headed off with Mard Geer. Finally, after destroying Alegra he released all of my nakama that was trapped, and the power stayed with me. When the guild disbanded, Loke and Capricorn helped me train. They explained that I could obtain star dress with all my zodiacs because of the loving bond we shared and how the king already granted me permission by giving me Aquarious's powers. So, I trained with all my spirits and now I am strong enough to fight side by side with them through the star dresses."

Before Farron could say anything, a waitress interrupts asking for their order.

"I will take a grilled chicken salad and a strawberry milkshake please."

"I will have the ham and turkey club sandwich and an ice tea."

The waitress smiles and leaves them alone once more with a slightly awkward silence.

"I am sorry for prying and that it was such pain that made you capable of gaining this power. My mother was a celestial spirit mage and has many books at home devoted to the subject. I read them so many times to feel a bit closer to her and I know no one has been able to use the star dress form in hundreds of years. But if it requires a sacrifice like you had to make, I completely understand why then."

"It's okay, I am not as hurt by it anymore. I know that her key has been reformed and was told it was released back to Earthland a few months ago. So, I plan to visit the Acadame Celestine to hopefully track her down once again."

"That is some wonderful news! I would be happy to help with the searching as well if you don't mind."

"I would love the help!"

The waitress brings their lunches and they begin to talk about her book and laughing at some of the predicaments she landed in on her jobs with team Natsu.

Meanwhile below deck Bickslow was trying to wake the pink haired mage as his brother Kaleb watches.

"Couldn't you do some mindbender juju and wake him up? I really want to know why he was eating Cosplayers magic. He's not normally that dumb."

"Can't you feel it? It's like his magic is woven with celestial magic too."

"I know it's been weird. His soul took on a slight gold auro to the usual red. I noticed it after they defeated Acnologia. When I confronted Cosplayer, she told me she had to push her magic into rewriting his book, but it seems like more than that happened. She won't open up about it though."

Natsu finally opens his eyes after Kaleb pushed his magic through to wake him up. "She won't talk about it because it's all my fault. She gave up her future for me and I can never make it up to her. But if she won't tell you, I won't either. I heard you ask why I ate her magic. It's because I thought it would be easier to just take in her magic then to meditate under the stars like she's been having me do. I hate sitting still. Meditating is the worst!" He flops down with a dramatic whine.

"Laziness! That is the reason for your stupidity! Unbelievable!"

"Just let me sleep till we get there."

The brothers left the mage sleep to join the blondes upstairs. Stopping before the door to the outside deck, Kaleb grabs Bickslow by the elbow.

"Don't push Lucy to tell you. I heard what happened through Natsu and its nothing to push her for."

Bickslow nodded and walked out to the deck seeing Cana walking over to the Celestial mage before him.

"Hey Lu-bitch! You must go get a massage! It was so amazing! I had a wonderful taste of Bosco and you will be lucky if you can take me back to Fiore ever again."

"How many did it take?" Lucy looked at her with smirk.

"Three and you might need to give them an hour to rest up again." Laughing the girls high fived while Bickslow walked up to join the conversation.

"Wearing out the help already! Save it for White Sea. I am sure there will be plenty of mages to keep you satisfied."

As Bickslow and Cana talked more about getting laid and who could outlast who, Kaleb came into Lucy's line of sight.

"Hello Master Kaleb! It is so nice to meet you!" Holding out her hand, he takes it and kisses the back of it with a wink, making her blush.

"It is very nice to meet you as well Miss Heartfilia. I do need to speak with you before we reach White Sea; so, if you don't mind coming with me to my cabin, I have to give you something as well."

"Okay! I'll see you guys later." She loops her arm with Kalebs and walks with him in comfortable silence till they arrive at his room. He gestures for her to enter first and she sits in the chair by a desk. As he rifles through a bag, he starts to speak.

"I understand that you want to go to the Acadame Celestine and begin your search for Aquarius; but since this is a guild exchange I can't have you going straight there for the whole six months. I will compromise and let you leave after three months in the guild. I already have a first mission for you that we can discuss more in detail. Here it is! Okay I know this may seem a bit unfair, but I need you to wear a magic dampening bracelet while at the guild. My brother has an uncontrollable reaction to celestial magic users and I explained you would be coming to the guild; so, he will wear one as well to keep from you two having a reaction."

Taking the leather bracelet with runes and a lacrima attached, she wraps it around her wrist feeling a slight dampening to her magic.

"I can still use magic just very little right?"

"Yes. Again, I am sorry but it's for both you and his own protection. Now, about the job I have for you."

The longer the blonde celestial mage listened to his explaining of what her job is and why the angrier she got.

Feeling the angry auro of Lucy, Natsu rolls over with a whisper in his sleep, "Scary Lucy."

AN: So excited for this story hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas and feel free to hit me with ideas! I am on tumblr also under Cosymotto! Updates will come but slowly because I don't have a computer I am writing at work so shhh don't tell!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima!

Desna is the original creator and owner of her views of Bosco, The White Sea, the Pradesh clan and the White Sea Mages that may show up in here.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews they really fuel the flames for this! Updating is going to be very sporadic. I realize that I am just riding the coattails of Desna's amazing original ideas, but it is really awesome to have so many people follow and favorite this story even though I am not such a great writer! This took so long because I got stuck on meeting Arman and writing White Sea I got so stuck I am still not so happy with it sorry if its awkward there I did my best! I am so sorry for the wait but after getting through this awkwardness I think it should be easier to write from now on. Only edited by me so any issues is my own sorry!

 **Chapter Three**

Sitting there watching the little blonde woman full of fury Kaleb knew he made the right choice recruiting her help. Her strong sense of justice and along with her different way of thinking she is sure to come up with a solution to this problem or raze the city in her fury.

After a few more moments of enjoying her violent thoughts Kaleb decides to calm her down. He walks over to her placing his hands on her shoulders and whispers into her ear.

"I know you are angry but that won't get you anywhere. I can make sure you relax if you would share pleasure with me."

He hears her inner thoughts come to a halt with his question and he mentally laughed at her debate over his proposition.

"I'm sorry. I'll calm down and thank you for the offer, but I have a hard time respecting someone in charge of me if I sleep with them."

"Fiorians, I will never understand your country and way of thinking." He explains in exasperation. He shakes his head at the girl and removes his hands to help her stand up.

"We will be docking soon if you wanted to go above deck. My father is amongst the welcoming party and I'll have someone fetch your partner."

"Thank you, Master Kaleb!"

She kisses his cheek and dashes out of the cabin running down the hall to the deck. Catching a glimpse of Bickslow and Cana at the railings she runs up and jumps onto Bickslows back.

"Whoa Cosplayer! Don't want us to go overboard!"

"I knew you would catch me just fine!"

She squeezes his neck in a one-sided hug. Cana looks at them with a smirk.

"You guys are just too cute." Cana takes out her camera and takes a picture of the mages sticking out their tongues.

"Yeah we are! We could totally be twins! Ain't that right Cosplayer?"

"Definitely! You're my brother from another mother!"

All the mages started laughing and Bickslow put Lucy down once the airship came to a stop. When they walked down the stairs Bickslow was dragged into a reunion with his father.

Watching it tugged on her heart to see the happy tears and hugs exchanged. Cana saddled up next to Lucy also looking at the display.

"Mmmmh…. Look at that fine specimen! I think Bixy's whole family got the good-looking gene!"

"Most definetly! Look at those arms! You can't tell he's nearly fifty!"

"Whoa Lu! I didn't know you had a thing for dads!"

Rolling her eyes Lucy says, "Oh please our whole guild has daddy issues! We might as well change the name!"

Freed and Lisanna joined them hearing the last comment from Lucy they all begun to laugh unaware that Bickslows father heard every word.

"So, it seems that your guild is need of some fatherly love. Maybe I should visit you there sometime and spread some love." Arman gave Bickslow a smirk.

"Oh god hell no! That is so gross I do not want you hooking up with my guildmates!"

"Oh, my boy you have been away from Bosco for too long. Pleasure is pleasure. Hopefully this extended visit can reteach that into you."

Bickslow waves the rest of his guildmates over and introductions was made. His father being sure to make all the women blush leading them to the car that will take them to the guild. Explaining that Farron and Kaleb will meet them there with sick Natsu. The car ride was silent as the mages took in the view of the city, the beautiful Boscans and exotic clothing.

Coming to a stop at the White Sea guild hall Lucy gaped at the size of it. It being so large and grand that it could hold three of Fairy Tail guild hall within it. She had to remind herself that it is built to hold thousands of members instead of hundreds. Being the largest and oldest guild in all of Earthland does come with some perks.

Within a few minutes of arriving Kaleb along with Farron and Natsu all come out of another car that pulled up. Natsu is awake but still stumbling causing Lucy to run over and placing herself under his arm for support.

"Luuuucccccccccccceeeeeee I don't feel so good."

"It's your own fault! I will not feel bad for you. Let's get the guild stamp and then you can sleep it off in a room."

Kaleb takes this as his que to begin the tour. Opening the doors he holds his hands out "Welcome to White Sea this will be your home for the next 6 months. If you have any questions or concerns you can come to me and I will also introduce you to several of our members that will be happy to help as well."

As Kaleb is welcoming them in they all start walking through a large dining area with covered booths at the ends. He begins to explain how the privacy booths are for those that decide to share please and are soundproof to not disturb the other members. He stops at the end showing off a large bar with a request board to the left.

"This is the request board of my own invention. Once you are guilded you will be put into our system and when you are ready for a request just place your hand here and the ones that you are best suited for will glow. If the mission requires others they will name the best mages to work with you and if you need any help with this system you can ask myself or my assistant Thane will also be available to help you."

Going to the right of the bar he points out the stair cases going up and down explaining that the guild bath house is right below and that another floor below that is the guild library. Up above is where the mages apartments, infirmary, guild master's office and conference room. The top of the guild is the Guild Master suite where Kaleb is living at. Once the explanations were all over the mages followed Kaleb up to the office to receive their additional guild marks.

They all were being housed on the third floor and was shown to their own apartments and left to settle in. Lucy decided it was a good time for her to check in with Loke and see if their project was ready after confirming its going to be a while before its ready, she changed into a blue sundress and going next door collecting Natsu they made their way to the bar to order some food. Using the lacrima Kaleb provided them they paid for their dinner. Cana spots them as they finished eating and decides to join them.

"Man, Lu these Boscan men are amazing. I took two to the privacy booths and am surprised I can walk right now."

Laughing and shaking her head Lucy looks around and notices a lot of stares from the guild members.

"I think I might need to do that some time."

Natsu scrunches up his nose, "It might have sound proofing, but it doesn't help the smell. I swear it smells like pure sex in here."

"That would still smell better then your place. Seriously Natsu you need to learn how to clean up after yourself."

"I clean up its Happy that leaves his fish around!"

"Honestly how do you live in that with a nose like yours."

"I just can't smell it anymore."

During Natsu and Lucy's argument a tall shirtless man with long dark green hair with bi colored eyes one being blue and the other yellow walked over smiling down at their sibling like behavior. Cana being the first to notice him enjoyed her view with his large muscular build and fox clan tattoos on his right peck and hip. Her interest peaked when she found his nipples pierced with gold rings.

"Well hel~lo gorgeous." Cana purred at their visitor gaining the attention of Lucy and Natsu ending their argument.

"Hello fairies. I am Beck Fasion a SS Class beast mage I am part of Kalebs team and wanted to introduce myself."

Sitting down he was still a head taller than other three looking around expectedly Lucy was the first to speak.

"Its nice to meet you I am Lucy Heartfilia S Class celestial spirit mage. This pink haired idiot next to me is Natsu Dragneel S Class fire dragon slayer."

"And the best for last I am Cana Alberona S Class card mage. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Not bothered to hide the fact she was blatantly checking him out he just began to chuckle. Noticing the strange look he kept receiving from Natsu and the fact he hasn't spoken yet he decided to begin the conversation.

"So Natsu why did you decide to sign up for this exchange?"

Shaking his head to clear the crazy thoughts floating around he focused on the question.

"Luce needed a break from the guild so we came here."

"So are you and Lucy promised then?"

Lucy just taking a drink ended up spitting it out and choking on it spraying Cana with her tea.

"Oh mavis no! Just best friends and partners and at the moment he has to be close by until we have it figured out which hopefully should be soon."

"Hey Luce whats promised mean?"

"I'll explain it later."

"I have an idea how about we round up some people and get some poker going?"

"That sounds like a great idea that way we can get to know each other better. I'll go and find some more members to join us."

Beck got up and walked away leaving Natsu staring at him in a daze. Lucy noticed and smirked already having an idea what was going on.

"I'll go and see if I can find Bixlow, Freed and Lisanna." Lucy walked towards the stairs to check if they were still in their rooms.

"And I will go find some more yummy eye candy to play with." Cana cackled as she walked away.

Natsu left to his own thoughts was starting to think this is going to be a long 6 months.

AN: I know it's a slow setting but once we get acclimated to the guild I will have time hops to get to the really good stuff no worries I have big plans for this! I need someone to bounce ideas off of I have two different ways this can go and need opinions please message me!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima!

Desna is the original creator and owner of her views of Bosco, The White Sea, the Pradesh clan and the White Sea Mages that may show up in here.

Sorry for the delay but as I was trying to write I got inspiration for three other stories I been sorta kinda working on as well. So if you follow me and see some new stories pop up that's why and they will have some of my own ocs none of the Pradesh clan sorry. Also I was revamping a story I started a while ago. If you follow my other story Because of a mission its on a temp hiatus. That's my light fluffy baby fic and I have been in a very angsty mood sorry.

 **Chapter Four**

The poker tournament really worked out well. There ended up being four full tables of mages and a lot of fun was had all around. When it neared midnight, Lucy folded her own poker game to go in search of Natsu.

Unsurprised she found him sitting next to Beck chatting animatedly with wild hand gestures no doubt telling him a story of one of the jobs he went on. Feeling almost sorry to interrupt when they both seemed to be having such a great time Lucy quickly approached them.

"Natsu", she called out before tapping him on the shoulder interrupting his tale.

He turned around seeing Lucy he gives her a big grin.

"Hey Luce, I was just telling Beck about the time we got rid of the giant mole."

"Yeah I remember that job it wanted to marry me." She exclaimed with a disgusted shiver she continued. "It's a clear night to see the stars we should meditate before it gets too late."

"Aw Luce do I have to?" Natsu whined like a petulant child.

Crossing her arms, she raises an eyebrow giving him a stern look.

"Yes, you have to unless you want to be sick again."

Mumbling under his breath he slowly gets up looking at Beck with a defeated expression.

"I guess I'll see ya later."

Beck gives him a smile "I'm looking forward to it."

Natsu turns quickly with a slight blush and starts walking towards the exit. It takes every ounce of self-restraint Lucy has not to say aww out loud to the adorableness she just witnessed. Giving Beck a smile and wave she follows her sulking partner out the back door the leads to the training field where they can mediate under the stars unhindered.

She quickly catches up to the pink haired slayer bumping shoulders with him to get his attention she gives him a sheepish smile when he looks down at her.

"I honestly wasn't trying to spoil your fun and until Loke says its ready we have to do this. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you I know it's a pain."

He stops walking and grabs Lucy by the shoulders.

"No Lucy I am sorry for being like this. You did all you could, and I would be dead without your sacrifice. I'm sorry that I give you a hard time. I can never repay you for saving me, but I will try my best."

"You're my best friend baka of course I'd do everything I could to save you. Let's get this over with Loke says it should be ready soon and hopefully you won't have to do this anymore!"

They both share a smile and sit in the middle of the training ground sitting crossed legged. Natsu takes a few minutes to relax and even his breathing like Lucy taught him to open himself up to the magic of the stars bearing down on them. He keeps breathing in slowly feeling it fill his body and feeling better by the minute. After a half hour he feels back up to one hundred percent again. Opening his eyes, he looks at Lucy and notices a slight glow coming off her.

"I feel better thanks Luce for taking care of me."

Lucy opens her eyes and breathes out a contented sigh.

"You're welcome I'm ready for bed." She exclaims with a laugh. He nods his agreement and they head off to their temporary apartments.

The next morning Lucy gets ready in a typical short sleeve shirt and skirt and heads down for breakfast deciding to start her research for Kalebs job today she sees many of the mages sitting around the bar looking like they are sporting hangovers. No doubt Cana started a drinking contest after her and Natsu left last night.

She quickly orders breakfast and commandeers a large table that she could use for research without being isolated in the library. After finishing her breakfast, she begins to make her trek to the library running into Natsu along the way.

"Hey Luce guess what!"

"What?"

"Beck asked me to go on a job with him! It should take only few days, but we get to hunt down a monster and relocate an endangered species!"

"That sounds exciting. Are you going to be okay being away that long?" Looking at him unsure.

"I can handle it." Natsu says with a snort.

"You have to meditate if you are going to be gone that long, I won't be there to help you." She says worriedly.

"I'll meditate and be okay stop worrying so much." Ruffling her hair, she slaps his hands away with a huff and her somber mood was lifted a litte.

"Promise to call me if anything happens or you start getting sick." She said imploringly.

"I promise."

"Good now come help me bring some books up for my research."

She drags him down to the library and after finding ten books to begin her research they carry them back upstairs to her table. He gives her a hug goodbye as he runs off to pack up his stuff for the mission full of nervous energy. She smiles at his excitement and pulls out her notebook and swift readersto begin her task. An hour into her research she can feel someone staring at her, so she stands up taking a quick look around noticing a tall man with mahogany hair staring right at her. His face is set in an angry calculating look with his arms crossed over his large chest. She notices on his wrist is a matching bracelet that she agreed to where at the guild making eye contact with him once again, she raises an eyebrow at him as he continues to stare. After a few minutes she gives him a huff rolling her eyes she turns back around realizing he isn't going to approach her or explain what his problem is with her. Assuming its because the magic she wields he can go ahead and stay mad because she would never give up her magic for anything. Continuing with her research she can't help but be slightly tense as she continues to feel his stare.

There she is the celestial spirit mage. Acting like she belongs here I can feel her magic pulsing as it tries to call to me even through the dampening bracelet. I can't believe Kaleb allowed her to come. Her magic practically makes her a slave owner like the ones that owned me. She may have fooled my brother, but I will keep an eye on her prove she's no good. Being interrupted from his internal musings he felt someone bump into his left side. Moving his eyes to his left he sees his little brother.

"Who we staring at Angel boy?" Bickslow asked with his babies flying around repeating angel boy in the background.

"The slavemaster celestial mage." He answered with an angry huff.

"Wait Cosplayer? She might be a bit of a dominatrix with that whip of hers but no slave master. Whats your problem with her anyways?" Bickslow asks with a hint of anger.

Taken aback by the serious tone of his normally fun-loving brother he waves his hand at her.

"I know her kind I met plenty of them and they are all the same! All power hungry and forcing spirits to do all their dirty work while they sit on the side lines! She is no better than the slave owners in the pits!"

"You don't know Cosplayer at all! She fights with her spirits and freed many of them from terrible owners! You don't get to judge her before knowing her!" The seith mage grounded out crossing his arms turning to look over at the blonde that they are talking about.

Zen looks over at her again seeing a golden light and a man with orange hair come out of thin air behind her and starts to rub her shoulders as she looks up at him with a smile. She than calls out a cross looking spirit that hands her a large old looking book that she caresses very delicately before handing to the orange haired man.

"Look she has them wait on her hand and foot! Seriously massages! She could go to the bath house instead of making her slaves do it! I don't care what you say her kind might as well all be dark mages!"

The words barely left his lips before a fist connected with his mouth making him stagger backwards and look down shockingly at his brother heaving with anger. As he began to bring back to fist again a blonde blur jumped onto his back and stopped his continued attack.

"It's okay Bixy he can have his opinion and be prejudice against my magic. Its his opinion and we know he's wrong."

"If he thinks that about you then what's he think about me and my magic? Am I just a slave master as well because my babies help me?"

"Of course not!" Zen exclaims shocked that he would come to that conclusion.

"Yeah sure." Bickslow huffs unbelievingly before letting Lucy off his back and stalking away.

"You sure make a great first impression Angel Ass." The blonde says to the arc angel.

"You may have fooled a lot of people, but I know you are no good and I will catch you and prove it to them." He says to her with narrowed eyes.

"Good luck." She says with a smile as she walks away.

Watching the blonde, the archangel didn't notice the orange haired spirit approach until a book was thrusted into his chest. He looks at the orange haired man that was glaring daggers at him.

"She may not attack you, but I'd be more than happy to put you in your place and get you off your high horse. I am Leo the leader of the Zodiac and can promise you that you never met a celestial spirit mage like her in your life."

Adjusting his glasses, he nods to the book in Zen's hands.

"She got permission from the Spirit King to give you a copy of that to keep since you are the first of your kind in hundreds of years. Take care of it I don't think she will be bartering to get you another copy any time soon."

He disappeared in a shower of gold and Zen pushes the book away from his chest where he was holding it securely to read the title "The history and magic of archangels." Going still in shock he cannot comprehend how he is holding this after so many years of searching through the libraries at academe celestine for any answers on his magic. Feeling that this must be a trick he quickly flips through the pages and is floored by the fact it isn't. He staggers back onto a chair holding the book like a cherished lifeline. Maybe he was wrong about the celestial mage after all.

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I had a hard time changing point of view but I hate reading stories that say pov so hope it read okay for you and wasn't too awkward. No one edited this for me so its all me sorry for any mistakes. I have a lot of room for fillers in this story so throw some ideas you want to see my way! Also ask yourself if you don't leave a review who will? Just two words could make my whole day fyi! Thanks love ya nakama!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima!

Desna is the original creator and owner of her views of Bosco, The White Sea, the Pradesh clan and the White Sea Mages that may show up in here.

Thanks for all the reviews and new follows I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this story so far! I know a lot of ya think Zen is being slighty out of character but remember he just got free and finds out his magic makes him a slave to celestial mages and he met a few that tried to bind him against his will to gain more power so he is quite on guard with her kind for good reason. Don't worry I have a plan itll work out in the end!

 **Chapter Five**

The last few days has had Lucy on edge. There continued to be tension between her and Zen and with Natsu out on his mission she hasn't had much of a distraction other than her research. She did make it a point to say yes at least once a day to whomever asks her to share pleasure just to embrace the Boscan way and try to relax herself. Lucy was just leaving a closed alcove where she just got done enjoying a very handsome red head named Rohan when she walked right into her current pain in existence. Stumbling a little from the hard impact she felt his strong hands steady her.

"Sorry wasn't paying attention."

Zen removed his hands as if her skin burned him, he took a step back and walked away without a word. Lucy just watched irritated with his actions she heads to the bar when Kaleb reached out to her telepathically.

 _Lucy something is wrong with Natsu. Beck reached out through our link. I sent Thane to teleport them here. Natsu said he needs your help._

Lucy's heart starts beating erratically scared for her best friend and what could have happened. She starts wondering if she should head straight to the infirmary when she heard a pop sound to her left. Turning she sees Thane out of breath with Beck that was carrying Natsu. Running straight towards them she hears another set of feet running behind her. Reaching out she brushes hair away from Natsu's face she checks him over and sees no sign of injury. Looking up to Beck she asks what happened.

"I'm not sure. He was acting fine but as the days went on, he seemed paler and more lethargic. He told me that he needed you to help him. No one attacked him and he's not poisoned."

Instantly knowing what was wrong she got furious with the pink haired idiot.

"Damn it Natsu! I told you to meditate! Why didn't you every night! I can't watch you die again you idiot!"

Tears stinging her eyes she tells Beck to lay him down. Before Beck can lay him down like she asked Zen steps up to the group.

"I have healing magic you should take him up to the infirmary."

"He doesn't need to be healed. He needs my help."

He scoffs at her, "Yes clearly because you are a healer."

Taking a deep breath, she tries to calm her nerves. Looking at Natsu again she hardens her resolve.

"Listen I do not have time to argue with you! I have to save him, and I need to use my magic, so you need to get out of here!"

She then helps Beck lay Natsu on the floor while Zen hovers near running his magic through his palm over him and notices no injury. Furrowing his brow, he looks at the angry determined blonde and begins to think she might be right. Before he can say anything Natsu takes a stuttering breath as though it is hard to breathe.

Lucy starts to panic and pushes at Zens chest to make him leave.

"JUST GO!" She yells at him.

Seeing the raw desperation in her eyes he turns to run for the door to leave. Before the door could shut behind him, he hears her yell out Loke.

As soon as Zen started running Lucy ripped her arm band off and yells for Loke. Loke appears within a moment of her scream and she begins to pour her magic into Natsu. Loke noticing the dire situation pops back to the spirit world and returns in a moment with a glowing yellow lacrima.

"This was done just in time. Its fully charged and ready to work."

Loke kneels next to Lucy and they work together to remove Natsu's shirt. Lucy is so upset that her hands are shaking as she continues to pump magic into him. Once Natsu's cheeks show some color Loke grabs her hands to stop before she runs out of magic.

"I can implant this but it's going to hurt at first."

Beck takes this moment to kneel at Natsu's head placing it in his lap looking very sad and worried. He looks up at Lucy and begins to apologize.

"I heard what you said and it's my fault. I have been distracting him at night keeping him busy. I can feel it deep inside he's my mate please help him."

Lucy's sad chocolate brown eyes met teary bicolored ones and she gave him a small smile.

"He's my best friend I'll always save him no matter what." She stated determinedly. "I need you to help me hold him still. He has to have this lacrima implanted to help absorb the new magic flowing in him, so I don't have to charge him with my magic anymore."

Beck placed his hands on Natsu's shoulders while Lucy held his arms down. Loke sat on his hips earning a growl from Beck and quickly shoved the lacrima on the right side of his chest being opposite of his heart. The result was instantaneous. Natsu screamed and started thrashing trying to dig at the spot where the lacrima was inserted. It was no longer than two minutes for him to calm down but felt like forever for the mages keeping him restrained.

Natsu, finally no longer magically drained, looked up into Becks beautiful bicolored eyes and gave a smile. Looking around he noticed that he was back at the guild and Loke was sitting on his crotch. Shoving him quickly off he jumps up yelling at Loke for being a pervert earning a laugh from Lucy. She then dived into him and wrapped him in a tight hug. He hugs her back asking what happened.

"You were an idiot and out of magic!" She scolded him loudly. "You are just lucky the lacrima was ready or we both would be magically depleted."

Frowning down at the blonde he grabs her by the shoulders, so she looks him dead in the eye.

"You are not allowed to risk your life for me again like that."

"If you were listening, I don't have to do that anymore baka! You have the implant now and you're my best friend of course I'll save you."

Blinking in surprise he put his hand over where they just put in the lacrima. Feeling the warmth from it filling his body he gives her a big smile.

"Hey it works!"

She smacks his head walking over to the bar to order a well-deserved drink over that ordeal and allowing him to explain to Beck why he needed it.

"My brother was the black mage Zeref. I died when I was a few years old and he studied magic to bring me back to life. The only way he could do that was tying my life force to a book which is how he created all his demons. When I defeated Zeref my book started to disappear because his magic gave me life I shouldn't exist. Lucy had my book and saw the writing of my life force disappear, so she rewrote it pressing her own magic into it saving my life, but that magic comes with a cost. Our first master Mavis was able to divert it from taking Luce's life, but it took away her ability to have children and, in a sense, give life to anyone else. She gave up her future and her family line is now ended with her because of me. Due to her pushing so much magic into rewriting my book I have celestial magic as well and couldn't fill my magic reserves so she would push it into me. Now that I have this lacrima though I shouldn't need her as a battery anymore. No one else at the guild knows how she saved me or what she gave up. So, I am going to find a way for Lucy to have a family!"

Natsu felt compelled to explain to Beck because of their growing relationship but unknowingly Bickslow, Zen, and Kaleb was all listening as well.

AN: Sorry for all my mistakes I was just so excited to write this chapter but I have no beta and I know I miss a lot. I love yall for the reviews you guys are the MVPS! Much love to you! This scene was the what started my idea and I have been patiently waiting to write it. This is a long chapter don't expect it to happen to often lol HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima!

Desna is the original creator and owner of her views of Bosco, The White Sea, the Pradesh clan and the White Sea Mages that may show up in here.

OMG the reviews yall made me cry! Glad you guys are enjoying it and I will try to make time to write but with the work grind I can't promise how quick my updates will be sorry. Also, I must apologize for Natsus word vomit last chapter I rewrote it like five times, but I couldn't get it perfect, so I gave up sorry if it was awkward and how cute of Beck and Natsu I just love them together! No promises on who Lucy will be with its still up in the air but love the feedback on what you hope to see!

 **Chapter Six**

Listening in to the pink haired mages explanation to Beck from the window ledge I was stumped by the selflessness that was being told. It was going against everything that I have ever learned from her kind. Could she be an exception? With everything that I have witnessed so far, she hasn't shown any sign of the cruel selfish ways that I became accustomed to from celestial mages. This new information is rocking the foundation of what I thought I knew. Noting that the magical pressure from the blonde has decreased dramatically I decided to climb back through the window on the second floor where I was perched listening in.

 _Zen come up to my office we need to talk about what we just heard._

Shaking my head of course Kaleb wants to talk about it already. I don't even know what to think about this. Noticing Bickslow ascending the stairs he must have been asked to join Kaleb as well. Meeting him at the landing to go up another floor I give him a weak smile and he just gives me a glare. This is going to be lovely meeting.

Stepping into the office I reluctantly lean against the wall by the desk still unable to have anyone stand behind me from the days in the pit. Just waiting for Kaleb to get this started since he was the one that wanted to discuss this. Bickslow takes a seat in front of the desk leaning forward with his elbows on his knees staring at the floor as if he is still processing it as well.

"I just want to make sure we are all on the same page that what we heard should not be repeated and be any cause for to treat her differently."

"You knew this from Natsu on the ship, didn't you?"

The angry accusatory tone did not sound right coming out of Bickslow. Looking back and forth between my brothers I knew I missed out on something but didn't care enough to pry.

"Yes, I heard it from him, but it wasn't for me to share. Frankly I think Natsu shouldn't have just blurted it out in the guild either. If Lucy would find out, she would angry and devastated especially if either of you started treating her differently."

Bickslow ran his hand through his trihawk and down his face. As if rubbing it out of his head would make him forget.

"I can't believe cosplayer would hide something that huge from everyone. But I guess it does make sense she wouldn't want people to treat her different and that would definitely happen with our crazy guild."

Bickslow looks at me with a harsh glare.

"Do you believe me now that she isn't like the celestial mages you have met before? I know she even pulled strings to get that book for you from the celestial realm."

"She gave you a book on your magic?"

Rolling my eyes at Kalebs eager tone. He has always had a weakness for learning new things and my rare magic was no exception.

"Yes, her spirit Leo gave me a book on my magic he said she had to get permission from the Spirit King to let me have it. I do admit that she is acting quite out of character but what if it is just for show? I just don't know and with how our magic reacts together I don't want to be around her more than I have to."

"Zen, I know you have problems trusting people because of the way you were raised. But trust me when I tell you that she is not being deceitful. She isn't trying to do anything other than look for her lost key and have some fun while she is here."

Looking between my brothers that the blonde seemed to have wrapped around her fingers already I let out a sigh in defeat.

"I will try to give her the benefit of the doubt. But if she tries to bind me, I will not hold back on protecting myself. You both being friends with her be damned."

I rush out of the office done with the conversation and ready to be alone with my thoughts I head to the gym to do some mind-numbing workouts. The only consistent thing I have between my old life and new life is how much I truly enjoy working out. The burn of my muscles the push to do better than the day before. It is something that I have been doing for so long I could probably do it in my sleep. The only difference between my old life and new life is I no longer have to keep an eye out that no one is going to try to jump me and rape me.

I think back to the blonde and all that I have witnessed from her so far. Her playfulness with her friends. Her tenderness to those that ask to share pleasure and now the selflessness she has shown for her nakama. Her gift to me giving me the knowledge of my magic and understanding of its creation I am still unsure how to feel about. Is it a sort of bribery to make her on my good side or did she simply help me because I am Bickslows brother? The fact that three of my five brothers are friends with her should make me more at ease. Maybe if our magic didn't have such a strong reaction, I could be friends with her as well.

Shaking my head using a towel to wipe my face of excess sweat. Even from here two floors below I can feel the thrum of her magic although it did decrease dramatically from when she ripped off her armband. She must have put it back on incase I came back. Deciding to go home and read more of my book to distract myself from the blonde that seems to be possessing my mind.

AN: I love yall for the reviews you guys are the MVPS! Much love to you! Sending out virtual hugs to you all! Should next chapter be a back at Fairy Tail to see whats going on there? Sorry so short I didn't know how to move to the next scene quite yet so I still need another sort of filler chapter.

Amongst this COVID-19 crisis I hope and pray that this all will end soon and that all of you are being safe and stay healthy! I myself am still working since my job is considered "Life Sustaining" since I work in medical records and send records to other medical facilities to help with continued care. Along with that I am going home and doing cyber school with my kids so no time to breath but I am trying to work on my writing sorry! If you all are quarantined or shelter in place for weeks just keep yourself occupied, consider it a stay-cation. Read, Write, Watch, and Create! I have a tbr pile a mile long and 7 wips in folders that wished I could stay home! Sending love to you all in this crazy times!


End file.
